


Home for Christmas

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @supernaturallymarvelous Hi. If your requests are open, can I request a xmas one with John (since you guys got me into loving him so much). Not thinking that he’d be able to make it back for Xmas but then he turns up on Xmas eve. Lots of fluff & perhaps smut if that’s ok x





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @supernaturallymarvelous Hi. If your requests are open, can I request a xmas one with John (since you guys got me into loving him so much). Not thinking that he’d be able to make it back for Xmas but then he turns up on Xmas eve. Lots of fluff & perhaps smut if that’s ok x

Despite John telling you that chances were he wouldn’t be making it home for Christmas, you did a touch of decorating. You had a small tree with a bit of tinsel and a small string of lights. Underneath were a few gifts for when John returned, as well as some for the boys when you saw them again. There were a few inches of snow outside, and more was falling.

You were standing at a window in one of John’s shirts, a pair of cozy socks, and holding a mug of hot tea between your hands. You had left your hair down, completely relaxed. Of course, you were sad because you weren’t spending this time with the man that you loved, who was your best friend, but that’s how being married to a hunter was.

The sky was a mix of pink, orange, and just a hint of red as the sun set on Christmas Eve. You lived just on the outskirts of town, so you could see the outlines of the houses from the light of the sky. Sipping your drink, you let out a small sigh. You’d probably call it an early night, curling up in bed with a good book and a warm blanket.

* * *

Feeling the bed shift, you woke up, looking over your shoulder. “ _John_?” You asked, sleep filling your voice.

“Hey, beautiful.” He grinned, crawling into bed in just his boxers. “I made it. Just in time.” His lips brushed the side of your neck, his hand on your hip, slowly moving over your thigh.

You closed your eyes, smiling at the feeling of his breath on your skin. “What time is it?” You asked quietly, not wanting to break the peace.

He kissed your neck a couple more times before answering. “Just after eleven.” His hand as moving up and down your thigh, just barely brushing against your underwear. You pushed your backside against him, biting your lip. He groaned, rolling his hips against you. “I missed you, sweetheart.”

“I missed you, too, John.”

Moving away from you, he rolled you to your back. One of his knees was between yours, his body half on yours. John kissed you gently, his hand moving under the hem of your shirt. “I love how you pull your leggings off when you get into bed.” He grinned against your lips. When your shirt was at your hips, his thumb brushed along the band of your underwear, his lips trailing down your jaw. “I missed the smell of your shampoo.” He breathed you in, smiling.

Your hand brushed over his scruff, your nails lightly scratching him. “I missed all of you.” You bit your lip.

His lips crashed against yours almost desperately, his fingers slipping into the fabric of your underwear. John wasted no time, his middle finger circling your clit. You moaned into the kiss, your arms wrapping around his neck, one of your hands gripping the hair on the back of his head. Rolling your hips, you silently asked for more. He’d been gone a few weeks, and you were aching for him.

John slowly curled his fingers into you, causing you to gasp into the kiss. He moved his fingers perfectly, his thumb brushing your clit. “John.” You breathed, the pleasure building. “Please.” He sped up his movements, your eyes closing.

“Let me hear you, sweetheart.” He breathed into your neck, kissing it.

Your head pushed back into the pillow, letting out a soft moan of his name. You clenched around him, rocking your hips slightly. He slowed his movements before pulling his hand out from your underwear. He shifted so that he was kneeling, his hands pulling the shirt over your head. Licking you lips, you palmed his erection through his boxers, feeling a small damp spot where his precum had leaked.

As soon as your shirt was on the floor, you sat up, kissing his chest. Gripping his boxers, you pulled them down. You looked up at him, your eyes full of love and want. John gently pushed you down before sliding off the bed to allow his boxers to fall the rest of the way. He crawled so that he was between your legs, sliding your underwear down your legs.

“Gorgeous.” He smiled, kissing from right below your navel, up. John lined himself up, your legs opening further for him.

Your arms were under his, your hands gripping his shoulders as his hips met yours. “Oh, John.” You whimpered, loving the slight stretch that he caused. His hips rocked against yours, his arms underneath you, his fingers curled around your shoulders. His forehead was on yours, him slowly pulling out and sliding back in.

The two of you moved together, kissing what skin you could each on the other, breathing each other’s names, and taking your time. You were in no rush to part, enjoying being together again. When you could tell he was close, you pulled his face to yours. His eyes met yours before he kissed you.

Clenching around him, you moaned and whimpered. He wasn’t far behind you, holding you tight as he pulsed, filling you. Your lips moved lazily together before he pulled out. John smiled down at you. “Maybe this’ll be the magic time for us.” He said softly. For the past few months, you’ve been trying for a baby.

Your face lit up as you looked into his eyes. “Actually…”

John raised an eyebrow at you, moving to lay on his side next to you. “What, sweetheart?”

“Merry Christmas, Daddy.” You grinned, knowing he’d get it. You’d never called him Daddy unless in reference to future children.

“Really?” He beamed down at you, putting your hand on your stomach.

You nodded, biting your lip. “Really.”


End file.
